To determine if the combination of GM-CSF with interferon-a-2b is more effective at achieving either biochemical, histologic and/or virologic response in patients with chronic HCV than is interferon alone. To define the side effects of GM-CSF when utilized in combination with interferon or as single agent therapy for treatment of chronic HCV.